Leave Me a Letter, I'll Write You One Back
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Something we both have in common, my beloved Gumi, is that we're both cowards. You ran off with Miku and left me a letter to break up with me, and I figured, hey, today's as nice a day as any to die, so I wrote you one, too. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: For ****Sangesuri**

* * *

**Leave Me a Letter, I'll Write You One Back**

"_Look, Rin, this isn't my fault."_

Then whose is it?

"_You know we've been drifting apart lately. You've been so cold and distant."_

Liar. You're the one who's been cold and distant.

"_Well, in any case, I can't stand to be with you any more, and Miku understand me so much better. She makes me happy. Please try to understand that."_

I used to understand what it was like to be happy. Before now.

"_There are tons of new Vocaloids. Try a relationship with one of them. Cul's pretty awesome. I bet you two would make a cute couple. Maybe SeeU or IA, too. They're both pretty, and you'd be cute together."_

I don't give a damn if we look cute together. The one I love is you.

"_I'm going to try things out with Miku, but I can't do it with you around. That's why I had to leave. _We_ had to leave. I love Miku, and I have for a while now. Please try to be happy without me."_

Like you're so great.

"_Love,  
__Gumi"_

Where's the love in there? Could you be more insensitive?

Well, since you wrote me a letter, I suppose I should return the favour.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Dear jackass,

That's all you gave me. All the notice I got. And then you were gone, and there was no way I could be happy.

What happened to me after you left? Well, that's easy. Life sucked. Everyone surrounded me, pitied me, made me feel adored but pathetic all at once. For the first while. Then they got sick of it, but that's alright. I was sick of them, too.

The first few days went something like this.

I'd wake up all pathetic and depressed. Yeah, great. But, at least, when I woke up, Len was with me. My beloved brother took care of me for so long, listened to me when I cried, comforted me, badmouthed you, fed me, helped me get dressed when I just felt too worn out to even do that. I was always with Len, earning those sympathetic looks from everyone. I guess, in a way, it wasn't that bad.

But do you know what happened after a couple weeks? He started getting annoyed with me, as though I should have been over you by then. It seems no one, not even him, not even you, understands just how much you mean to me. Even after that stupid letter you left me, I'm still hopelessly in love with you, and I'd take you back in a second if you were here right now. So, he got bored, frustrated, annoyed with me, and he gave up. He left me all on my own to deal with the mess you'd left behind.

Miki took pity on me after that, taking Len's place, but even she was taken away soon. She tried to take care of me, she truly did, but Iroha and Piko were just like you, Miku, and Len. They didn't care about me. They dragged Miki away all the time, begging her for attention. They loved her, so they wanted to be with her. She loved them, too. I guess that's the difference between their relationship and ours.

You remember Mikuo, that fanmade guy? Well, about a month after you left, when I decided to pretend that everything was alright, he asked me out. And, you know what? Maybe I was alright for a while. I said yes to him, but our relationship lasted only a few days. No, we didn't break up. I think we could've been great together. Maybe I could have moved on from you if things had worked out between him and I. No, actually, our relationship was cut short because of your beloved Miku. He'd borrowed money for her, you know, from these sketchy guys. She was supposed to pay him back, and she didn't, so he didn't have the money to pay them back. And, so, they came for him, and no one's seen him since. We all know he's dead, Gumi. It's your fault for running away, for ruining me and then ruining him. You convinced Miku to run, and even now it's coming back to hurt me.

So, the pity train came my way again. Gakupo decided to help me out this time, and he was really nice, but then stupid Luka got jealous and told him that he should be spending time with her instead of me. I lost him, too.

The first generations have ditched us all lately. We haven't seen them for months. They're being upgraded or something. Then, I can't talk to the Engloids, and the Vocaloid3s have only seen me in this horrible state, so they're all afraid of me. Kiyoteru is always keeping Ryuto and Yuki away from me. He probably thinks I'm a bad influence on them now. I finally tried talking to Mizki and Yuuma, but I guess they're still only interested in talking to each other. Neru and Haku are the same, talking only to each other. You know who's left? Lily. She's the one who pushed me to do this, her with her blunt words.

She told me to stop whining, to move on. She's right. I'm going to stop whining and move on, just not in the way she thought.

So, Gumi, I'm hoping they'll give this to you after I'm gone, because you need to know that it's your fault that I'm doing this. I love you to the depths of Hell, Gumi, and I'm waiting for you to join me there, because I know that's where we'll both end up for our acts.

Sincerely,  
Rin

* * *

**Author's Note: Gah, I promised this to you like forever ago, Taku. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
